Koe (song)
Koe (聲) is the main theme song of Fatal Frame III: The Tormented. The vocals are sung by Tsukiko Amano and was first released in the eponymous single, Koe, on July 27, 2005 before being included in Amano's later albums. The song can be heard during the ending and credit roll of Fatal Frame III, as well as in early theatrical previews of the game. Lyrics English :"If you were living :In the depths of the ocean, :I would become a fish :Just to be with you. :I would descend the deepest of pits, :Wander the darkness forever as a shadow :Just to be with you. :Our memories still drift vividly :I had been drowning in my own sorrow. :You’re gone :I know :I know :The sun rises, rises, purifies my world :A tepid wind carries off the tattoo carved into my mind. :If it would bring these :Words to you :Then I would gladly :Sacrifice my voice :A vivid scar and this despair :Your warmth that overwhelms all my sadness :I yearned for it :Yearned for it :Even if it is just an illusion. :The fading, fading warmth takes me away :I want to fall asleep in your forgiving embrace :The sun rises, rises, purifies my world :I want to fall asleep in your forgiving embrace :The fading, fading warmth takes me away :A tepid wind carries off the tattoo carved into my mind :Memories are wearing thin with time. :I’m like an earring without its needle. :I forget, it all fades, :Your voice vanishes amidst the noise of a crowd. :It falls apart, I lose my grip, :I’m like an earring without its needle. :I forget, without a trace, :Your voice becomes static." : English V2 "If you're alive, that's all I'd ever need. And if you live, somewhere deep under the sea, I'd get rid of both of my legs and become a mermaid so I could swim to you. That you're alive is all I'd ever hope. And if you live somewhere deep in the shadows, I'd get rid of the light and wander into the darkness, so I'd be close to you. Through all the days that you and me were living happily, I only ever remembered all of the days we couldn't keep. And now I'm all alone.... But I already know.... Yeah, I already know.... Rising up, rising up, the sun rises up so that it can make this world as pure as it was. And the seal carved in blue dividing us two was stolen and broken by the wind, but I can't see you.... If you're alive, hear what I have to say. If these words reach you in any kind of way, I'll get rid of my own existence and throw it away, and maybe then you'll see... A "now" that erases my wounds and all of my worries, your warmth that takes away my pain, your smile that fixes everything, Oh, how I've longed for them..... And how I've searched for them.... But they're just illusions! Vanishing, vanishing, your warmth nearly fades as it follows me closely to this very place. And your arms that used to keep my fears away..... if only I could sleep with you, feeling your warm embrace. Rising up, rising up, the sun rises up so that it can make this world as pure as it was. And your arms that used to keep my fears away..... if only I could sleep, feeling your embrace. Fade away, fade away, your warmth nearly fades as it follows me closely to this very place. And the seal carved in blue keeping me from you was broken, but I can't see you, so now I'm broken too... I feel them fading away; all my precious memories. It never can complete me; all the pain piercing my body. I seem to be forgetting....All that I know is blurring.... Your voice is disappearing in the noise that I keep hearing... All that I know is dying....All that I love is fading.... It never can complete me; all the pain piercing my body. No one will remember me, 'cause even I'm forgetting. Your voice has disappeared, becoming the noise that I hear." English ~ Direct Translation ~ :If you were alive there by the sea :I would cut away these legs, and becomes a fish :I would drown so deep, if it means reaching you closer :I am willing to be a shadow wandering in an eternal oblivion :Enveloping the air ceaselessly, my heat haze :Simply drowning into the days of wish left unrealized :You weren't here :I know :I know :It's ascending, ascending, the sun :Purifies the place where I belong :This blue engraved etches :Will be gently carried away by the lukewarm, lukewarm wind :If these words, will ever reaches you :Even if it'll hoarse and took away my vocal cord :It's fine for me to lose them :At this very moment as my vivid wounded scar vanishes :The which robs every torment away, your warmth :I seek them :I yearn them :Even if it's an illusion :It's vanishing, vanishing, the warmth :Bringing them to the place where I belong :This arms which erases even my sin :I wish to slumber within it's cuddle :It rises, rises, the sun :Purifies the place where I am :These arms which eases my punishment :I want to be embraced and sleep in them :It faded, faded, the warmth :Carrying them to the place where I am :These azure carved etching :Gently blown away by the tepid, tepid wind :It's rotting away, these fragments of memories :It's as if a piercing loses it's needle :It's slowly be forgotten, it is obscuring and blurry :Your voice slowly fading into the static :It rotted away, it sloughed away :As insignificant as the earring without it's piercing :It dissolved without a trace, completely erased from memories :Your voice becomes the static noise. Japanese *"PIASU"=piercing/earring Videos Fatal Frame 3 Credits (part 49)|The song featured in the game's ending credits Tsukiko Amano - Koe - Fatal Frame III 天野月子 「聲 」 Project 零～刺青の聲～|Tsukiko Amano's promotional video for "Koe" Fatal Frame 3 Koe - Amano Tsukiko - English Sub & Singable Lyrics|Videoclip with english subs Trivia * "Koe" (聲) in Japanese means "voice." * A parody track of "Koe," named "Moe," can be heard on the b-side of the single. Category:Music Category:Fatal Frame III Music